theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Some New Neighbors
One day in the Loud House, Lincoln had nothing to do once again. Lincoln: (groans) (Talking to viewers) This only happened once, and I thought it couldn't happen again! I'M SO BORED! Clyde is doing something with his dads, Ronnie Anne has to do a project, and all of my sisters are doing their own business once again. You know what, I'm going outside and i'm gonna see what I can do, but this time, i'll be careful. Lincoln walks outside and looks to his right and sees a house. It's not Mr. Grouse's house, it's a new one, that seems to have been built. Lincoln: A new house? I wonder who's gonna move here. It seems like nobody is here yet. Lincoln starts looking at the house and his attention is then brought to the streets, where he sees a moving van come down, with another car behind it. Lincoln: Well, it seems like we have some new neighbors! I wonder who they are. Lincoln goes back into his yard to watch the moving van go into the driveway with the other car parking to its side. Lincoln then sees the family get out of the car. He sees the mom, the father, a boy and a girl, possibly siblings. '' Mother: Alright, Adam, Julie, help us with the boxes! We need them in the new house by noon! Adam: It's not like I wasn't gonna do it. Julie: Yeah right, I heard you mumbling to yourself about it! Adam: Well, I don't know what to expect around here. I never been in Michigan before. Julie: Neither have I, so it's both new for us. Adam: I guess you're right there. Dad: C'mon kids, stop the chit-chat, get moving. Adam: Don't worry Dad, we got it. ''Adam then notice Lincoln watching them move in. '' Adam: Hold on one minute guys. Mom: Better make it quick! ''Adam then runs up to Lincoln. Adam: Hello! I'm Adam! I'm your new neighbor Lincoln: Oh, hello Adam, I'm Lincoln! Adam: Has anyone ever called you Abraham Lincoln before? They both laugh at this Mom: C'mon Adam, you can chit-chat in a minute, help me with these boxes Adam: (to Lincoln) I'll be back. (to Mom) Coming! 20 minutes later Adam walks out of his new house and goes back to Lincoln, who has been waiting near the fence. Adam: Alright, I'm back. Sorry that took so long, my Mom can get a little bossy. Lincoln: It's alright. Hey, let me tell you something, this neighborhood is really loud because of one reason: my sisters Adam: How many do you have? 2? 4? Lincoln: Nope, I got 10! Adam: My god! I never heard of anyone who has had that many sisters! How can you handle them? Lincoln: One word: Strategies. Adam: You do look like a man with a plan. Lincoln: That's because I am one. While they were talking, Clyde walks up to Lincoln. Clyde: Hey Lincoln, who's this? Lincoln: This is my new neighbor, Adam. This is Clyde. Adam: Hello Clyde. Clyde: Hi Adam, it's nice to have someone new in the neighborhood! Adam: Well lets hope I can get use to it. This is the second time I moved and last time wasn't great for me because I wasn't great to making friends. Lincoln: Well you just got some. What do you say? Adam: I say fantastic! Lincoln: Here, let me show you my house. Adam: Sure, let me go ask my mom. (runs up to Mom) Hey mom, can I go to my neighbors house? Mom: Sure honey! Hey, let Julie come along too. Julie: I guess I could make some new friends. Adam: Alright lets go then. (runs up to Lincoln and Clyde) Ok before we go, this is my sister Julie. This is Lincoln and Clyde. Julie: Hey guys! Lincoln and Clyde: Hi Julie! Lincoln: Alright let's go, but be careful, my sisters are crazy. Adam: I'm sure I can handle it. (turns to Julie) By the way, he has 10 sisters. Julie: What! Lincoln: Yeah, they're kinda chaotic. Don't worry, I got you guys! Also, what's your ages? Adam: 13 Julie: 16 Clyde: Really? Why is Adam so much taller if he's younger? Adam: I really don't know. The only person who's tall is my dad, but I'm about to beat his height. Lincoln: Interesting. Alright guys, get ready, we're about to go in. They all enter the house to see the sisters all playing around, but they soon stop in their tracks when they see Adam and Julie. Leni: Lincoln, who are they? Lincoln: Girls, we have new neighbors. Meet Adam and his older sister Julie. All of the sisters start to crowd around them. Lincoln: Sorry for not mentioning, but they like new neighbors. Adam and Julie: We can see that. Jinx! Lincoln: Alright guys, I will introduce you to my sisters. From youngest to oldest we have Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori. Adam and Julie: Hello guys! Sisters: Hello! They started introducing themselves to the sisters, who are interested in their story. Adam: This is our second time moving. We just moved from New York. Lana: You guys were in New York before? Julie: Not the city, just the state. Luna: Quick question, why is your younger brother taller than you? Adam: Lincoln asked me that outside and I told him that I really don't know. Either I just became the Big Friendly Giant, or Julie just shrunk into a dwarf. Julie: Shut Up! Everyone laugh at the comment. Lincoln: Well, before any other time is lost, let me show you around. Lincoln then gives a tour around his house, even showing the sister's rooms. Adam: You guys are lucky enough to have a house this big! Lincoln: Well, this is the only house that can fit all of us! Luan: If we had a smaller house, it would've been like living in a clown car! Hahaha get it Adam: I get it Lincoln: Anyways since I showed you around, would you like to hang out with us Adam? Adam: Sure! Julie: What do I do then? Lincoln: Go talk to the girls. Trust me, they probably got the same interest as you. Clyde: Lincoln's right, all of his sisters have different personalities, and they have to at least have one of something they have in common with you. Julie: Why not? I have nothing to do anyways. Lincoln: C'mon Adam, Clyde, up to my room! Lincoln, Adam and Clyde all go up to Lincoln's room and the girls stay in the living room. Julie: So what do you girls want to do? Lori: Honestly, it's kinda rare to get new neighbors, so we want to hear some stories from you. Julie: From me? Lola: Yeah, it would be nice! Julie: Well, what do you want to hear about? Leni: Let's hear why you decided to move to Michigan? Julie: Well, our parents couldn't find the best job in New York and they didn't like the traffic down there and they saw Royal Woods and told us that we would be moving there. I was surprised that we were moving again, but I didn't mind. Lynn: What about your brother, Adam? Julie: Well...he was honestly nervous. Lucy: Why? Julie: Apparently what he told me, he said that he couldn't find many friends down in New York, and when he tried, he was bullied. Sisters: What! Julie: Yeah, he was bullied because of his height. He was taller than anyone else he knew. Lana: Wow! Did you do anything for him. Julie: Obviously! I stepped in and defended him, telling then to back off or I'll kick their butts, and trust me, when i'm angry, I'm scary! You can ask Adam for yourself. Yeah, anyways when he heard the news, he tried to play it off, but I knew he was nervous. Luna: You're a nice sister to him. Julie: Well, I don't like seeing my brother getting picked on. Sisters: Awwww Meanwhile, Lincoln, Adam and Clyde are in Lincoln's room and are talking Adam: Wow, your room is kinda.....small. Lincoln: Well, technically, it isn't a room, it's actually a closet. Clyde: You never told me that. Lincoln: I haven't? Clyde: I don't remember. Adam: Well, anyways, it's nice that I already have friends down here. Lincoln: What do you mean? Adam: (sigh) Well, when I lived in New York, I didn't have many friends. When I actually tried to make friends, I was.....bullied. Clyde: You were? Adam: Yeah, just because of my height. They would call me branchy or Tree man and it wasn't nice. Lincoln: Well, no need to worry. Down here, we have each other. Always. Clyde: Yeah, if anything happens to any of us, we have each others back! Adam: Thanks guys. Lincoln: Don't mention it. Hey, let me show you my Ace Savvy collection! Adam: No way! I thought I was the only one that liked these comics! Clyde: Nope, we all do! Adam: Nice! Lincoln: But first, let me give you something. Lincoln searches in his drawers and finds an extra walkie talkie. He hands it to Adam Adam: What's this for? Lincoln: It's so we can keep in contact with each other. So if anything happens, we'll be on speed dial! Adam: That's cool! Lincoln: Anyways, let me show you your comics! Later that night Adam and Julie are saying bye to the Louds after their time with them today Adam and Julie: Bye guys, we'll see you tomorrow! Louds: Bye Adam and Julie, we'll see you tomorrow! Lincoln: (to his sisters) So how was your time with Julie? Lola: It was fun! She had a tea party with me! Luna: She rocked out with me! Lynn: We played soccer! Lisa: She helped me with my experiments! Lily: Poo poo! Lori: How was your time with Adam? Lincoln: It was fun! I showed him all of my comics, we played some board games and he had a little gameboy we were able to play! Lana: They were really fun! Luan: Tomorrow we're switching! Leni: We get Adam, and you get Julie. Lincoln: I would like to know her a little more. He told me how she defended him when he was getting bullied. Lori: She told us that too. I honestly feel bad for him. Lincoln: At least he is somewhere else and he now has friends! Lynn: That's something to look positive on! Lincoln: (talking to viewers) It's pretty rare to have new neighbors, especially kids, but when we do get them, it's a time we never forget! Part 2 Adam and Julie are on their beds, talking about what they did today. Adam: Today was probably the best day EVER! Lincoln and I did so many things today like play board games, video games etc. Julie: Well his sisters had to juggle me and it was fun. I had a tea party, played football, rocked out and did a fashion show. Adam: I can't wait to see them again tomorrow. Julie: Same. As soon as they finish the statement, the walkie-talkie Adam has started buzzing. Lincoln then started talking Lincoln: Hello? Adam: We're here! Julie: Yep! Lincoln: Today was fun! We did so many things today Adam! Julie: And I did so many things with your sisters too! Lincoln: Speaking of my sisters, They want to hang out with you Adam. Adam: With me? Lincoln: Yep! Adam: Well, I would like to know them a little better, so yeah, i'll hang out with them. Lincoln: Great! Julie, would you like to hang out with me tomorrow? Julie: Sure, I would like to know more about you as well. Lincoln: Alright! See you tomrrow! Adam and Julie: You too! Lincoln stopped talking and Adam and Julie began to go to sleep. Julie: Can't wait to see what we'll get into tomorrow. Adam: Same. Goodnight Julie. Julie: Goodnight Adam. The next day Adam and Julie woke up really late because they were up last night. '' Adam: (yawn) Morining sis. Julie: Morning bro. Adam: What time is it? Julie: It's.......12:30? Adam: Wait what? Julie: Yep, apparently. Anyways i'm hungry. Let's go get something before we go to Lincoln's Adam: Alright then. ''They both get ready and heads down to the kitchen where they see their Dad. Dad: Morning sleepyheads! Adam and Julie: Morning Dad! Dad: Considering it's 12:30, I couldn't make breakfast, so I just made sandwiches for you. Adam: Thanks Dad. Dad: No problem! Eat up. In a few minutes, Adam and Julie finished up their lunch and heads out Julie: Bye Dad, we'll be back soon. Dad: Don't be late. Adam: We wont, love you! Dad: Love you too. As soon as they leave the house, they see Lincoln walking down the sidewalk. Lincoln: Well that was perfect timing! Adam: Yes it was! Lets head to your house. Lincoln: Alright then! Julie: Where's Clyde? Lincoln: He couldn't make it. He went to a carnival with his dads. Adam: His dads? Lincoln: Well, he's adopted. Adam: Oh, ok. Lets go. They enter Lincoln's house to see the sisters sitting on the chair. They see them and greet them. Sisters: Hello new neighbors! Adam and Julie: Hey guys! Luna: We are gonna do so much today Adam Adam: I heard about it. Lola: Yeah, I'm gonna show you my dresses and then have a tea party! Leni: Then we're gonna make some shirts! Lynn: Then we're gonna play football! Adam: Oooh, I LOVE football! Lynn: Me too! Lucy: Anyways, then we're gonna write poems Luna: Then we're gonna rock out! Adam: I like the sound of that! Luan: And then we're gonna pranks some people. I'm also gonna show you some of my jokes. I just thought of this one: What do you use to block off water? Adam: What? Luan: A-dam! Hahahaha! Get it? Adam: (laugh) Wow I wasn't expecting that! Luan: That's the point! Adam: Man, today is gonna be so packed with activities! This is gonna be fun! Lana: What about your sister? What is she gonna do? Julie: I'm gonna hang out with Lincoln for today. Since you guys have my brother, I'll just go with Lincoln. Lori: Ok then. Julie: Great! (turns to Lincoln) Quick question: Where's your bathroom? Lincoln: Up the stairs, to your left and at the end of the hall. Julie: Thanks! She runs up the stairs and enters the bathroom. Adam and the girls then start talking Adam: Ok, who am I starting with? Lola: You're starting with me! We decided to plan it out before you came. Adam: That's good to know. I don't want my limbs to be ripped off! They all laugh Lincoln: Don't worry Adam, they haven't ripped off my limbs.....yet. Adam: Ok, lets get started. Lola: To my room! They go upstairs and enter Lola's room. Then Julie came out of the bathroom and noticed them enter the room. She decided to see what's happening. Lola: (to Adam) Ok, first i'm gonna show you all of my dresses. Adam: What are they for? Lola: Oh, they're for my beauty pagents. Lola opens the closet and reveals dozens of dresses. Adam: Woah Lola! You got a bunch! Lola: Yep, and without them, I wouldn't be able to win all of the pagents I had. Adam then notices Julie standing in the doorway. Adam: You need anything sis? Julie: Uh...no. Sorry, I dazed out for a minute. She then walks away looking for Lincoln. Lincoln: Alright Julie, what do you want to do? Julie: Well, lets go up to your room and see what we can find. Lincoln: Ok, lets go. They all go upstairs and enter Lincoln's room. She is suprised about the size of it. Julie: Wow! Adam wasn't lying! Lincoln: Yeah, this isn't an actual room. It's a closet. Julie: Well, at least you got your own personal space. All of the other sisters share a room. Lincoln: This is one perk of being the other boy in the family. Julie: Well, it really pays off, doesn't it? Lincoln: Yep! Alright, let's see if we can do anything. Julie: Alright then. An hour later At this point, Adam is with Leni making shirts. She then gives one to him. Leni: Here, does this fit you? Adam: (puts it on) It does! Wow, you're talented at this! Leni: Why thank you! If you want, you can keep it. Adam: Really? That's really generous! Leni: Well, it's the nicest thing I can do for my new neighbor. Lynn then walked into the room Lynn: Alright Leni, time's up. Adam, are you ready to play football? Adam: I was born ready! (turns to Leni) Thanks for the shirt! Leni: No problem! Adam: Alright, lets play!'' '' They go outside and sets up the game Lynn: Alright, just warning you, i'm not easy, so be careful. Adam: Trust me, i'm not easy either. Lynn: Only time will tell. They begin to play and everything became competitive. Even though Lynn put in a lot of effort, Adam managed to beat her by one point. Lynn: Wow! You're not bad! I was expecting for you to be at least decent, but you can play! Adam: Well, I got it from my sister. We practiced flag football back in New York. Lynn: Well, it payed off! Your sister beat me too yesterday. Adam: She did? She told me that you beat her. Lynn: Huh? Adam: Maybe she was trying to make you more scary to me or something. Lynn: (laugh) well i'm not the scary type. I don't go around and yell boo at people. Adam: (laugh) That would be funny. Lynn: Yeah. Ok, what else do you wanna do? Adam: Hmmm, how about tag? Lynn: Sure! That seems fun! Adam: Alright then! (runs up to her) TAG! Lynn: Oh no you don't! They begin to play tag for another 10 minutes 3 hours later Adam and Julie are sitting in the living room discussing about what they did today. Lincoln then came up to them. Lincoln: Hey guys, get ready. Julie: For what? Lincoln: I'm gonna show you around the neighbor hood. Adam: Well, I guess I can explore a little bit of my surroundings. Lincoln: Alright then, get ready They soon get ready and leave the house. Category:Episodes